Algo
by Innefable
Summary: La vida en la academia es algo complicada, sobre todo para Natsume. "¿yo soy con el que corre más peligro?".
1. Algo que odio

**Algo que odio.**

Todos sabemos que Natsume es la clase de persona que, con un carácter tan… tan… tan de él, le desagradan muchas cosas. Sobre todo las cosas de chicas, no las entendía con sus gritos, lloriqueos y berrinches.

En lo particular todas le parecían desagradables. Empezando con las Sempai: bola de VIEJAS locas, ya era suficientemente patético que estuvieran enamoradas de él (obviamente menor), para que todavía intentaran mangonearlo, porque eran de un curso superior, superior el derrame que tenían en el cerebro.

Otra loca, era Permy, la chica perro-gato en ocasiones lo exasperaba con su exceso de imaginación y confianza, es que no había forma que esa loca entendiera que "NO QUERIA NADA CON ELLA". Pero no, iba por la escuela alabando el piso donde el pisaba, engrandeciendo todo lo que hacia y espantando a toda que se le acercaba. Lo único bueno del tema (esta demás decir).

Una niña que no le caía tan mal, era Hotaru Imai. Era lista y sensata, de las pocas que no estaba loca por él o Ruka, así que no se metía mucho con ellos, a menos que fuera para sacar alguna ganancia. Su arrogancia y malas maneras con su mejor amigo, en ocasiones los llevaban a chocar, pero hasta ahora jamás habían logrado una pelea gracias a Mikan.

Mikan, a ella sí que la odiaba… detestaba todo, absolutamente todo de esa "sin estrellas" (aunque en realidad, tenía dos): desde sus horribles colitas de cabello castaño, sedoso e intocable, hasta sus pantaloncillos (Shorts, Licras, como quiera llamarles) de ejercicio que cubrían sus bragas desde hacía un año, gracias a maldita Misaki Harada y su "son los mejores amigos de una chica". Si odiaba todo de la castaña, su risa dulce y alegre que toda la escuela conocía, su obstinada manera de ser insoportable y noblemente optimista y amable con medio mundo.

Pero si algo le sacaba de quicio, era su manía por estar en brazos de hombres. Cuando no la veía abrasada del pervertido de Narumi, estaba sentada sobre él, dos veces más pervertido de Akira Tonouchi, sin contar de cuando se colgaba como koala de Tsubasa Andou. Es que no se daba cuenta la estúpida de que ya tenía trece, y no podía estar como si nada con un hombre!

-Mikan- se escucho debajo del árbol donde estaba saltando clases. Hablando de los reyes de roma. Por el camino venían el estúpido "sensei" y la estúpida fea- quiero de hablarte de algo importante…

-Claro Narimi_Sensei- contesto la niña con una sonrisa

-de lo que debo hablarte es importante, y lo hare como tu maestro, amigo y padre- confirmo el otro. Haciendo que Natsume casi callera del árbol "¿Cómo que?"

-hai, Otasan- dijo la niña, y Hyuga no supo si le estaba respondiendo su pregunta, o lo había hecho para que el oxigenado sonriera como estúpido.

-Mikan- dijo el otro tomando una figura responsable y paternal- estas entrando a una edad sumamente delicada para una chica… se que en clase Yamada_sensei, Misaki_chan y Hotaru_chan te han explicado el tema, pero como tu "padre" estoy en la obligación de hablarlo contigo…- afirmo el otro más que encantado de la vida, saltando una vena del chico en el árbol.

-Sexo?- pregunto la niña, aunque por su cara parecia que en realidad ni sabia que significaba la palabreja, que habia sonrrojado al espectador oculto, e incomodo un poco al mayor, que simplemente asisntio.

Ese rubio pervertido en verdad ¿iba a hablar de esas cosas con Mikan?, se alarmo Natsume, al ver como los otros se miraban.

-para mí siempre serás una niña, así que no veo problema, pero muchos de los demás Sensei les preocupan tu conducta.-

-¿mi conducta?-

-bueno la verdad, es que son una bola de mal pensados-se rio Narumi – pero les preocupa que seas tan cariñosa con los chicos, sobretodo queremos que tomes distancia con Natsume.

-Porque de mi y no de ti? pervertido!-


	2. Tu

**Tu**

Y la pelota de ramas secas rodo por el camino empujada por el viento… o algo así tenía que ver con la escena que se estaba presenciando en ese momento.

-Natsume que haces aquí?- pregunto Mikan, que había salido de su sorpresa.

El susodicho, no contesto. Sus profundos ojos rojos solo tenían misión para Narumi, que solo le quedo sonreír y decirle a Mikan.

-por esto mismo, te pedimos Mikan_chan que no te acerque mucho a Natume?-

-Que?- que respondieron los alumnos una con total incomprencion y el otro con un odio que rayaba lo maniaco.

-Los chicos al crecer se vuelven más fuertes y se comportan más violentos, y considerando que Natsume ya de por sí es muy violento.- justifico el otro, alzando los hombros como un niño pequeño.

-eso no tiene nada que ver… ¿por qué no mejor le dices que no se deje abrasar por ti? Pervertido- casi grito el adolecente, con odio profundo- o que no se cuelgue de la estúpida sombra- eso ya no era una pregunta, era clara una orden que por mucho tiempo, había querido darle a Sakura

Ante todo eso, Mikan abrió los ojos con cara de "y eso que tiene de malo?" y el profesor, sonrió con malicia- Tu encabezas la lista de con quien corre más peligro Mikan, sin duda. Tsubasa, la quiere mucho y la ve como su hermanita y estoy seguro que Mikan lo quiere como si onii_tan, ¿verdad?- se regreso la vista a la la castaña que sonrió con alegría.

La sangre de Natsume empezó a calentarse- ¿por qué te dice papá? Y ¿por qué no le dices que se aleje de Tonouchi_baka?-

-Bueno…-

-Yo le pedí que me dejara decirle así- argumento la niña- fue cuando intente escaparme al saber que mis cartas no llegaban a mi abuelo… me sentía muy triste.- confeso, al notar como los ojos de su compañero casi la asecinan- y le pregunte si podía tratarlo como mi familia y llamarlo abuelo.

-y como soy muy joven para ser abuelo, decidimos que me digiera Ota_san- con solo el mayor antes de que el moreno, empezara a incendiar algo- Mikan, déjeme hablar con Natsume.

-Hai- Sakura se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. El adolecente iba a perseguirla, sino fuera que Narumi lo tomo del hombro.

-Con esa cara hasta mi me das miedo- se rio el mayor intentando aliviar el ambiente, pero el menor estaba a punto de escaldar._ Mikan me quiere mucho, pero como un familiar, ni siquiera me ha de querer más de lo que quiere a Imai_san y a pesar de tu pésima opinión sobre mi, no soy un asaltacunas.

-y Tonouchi?- susurro Natsume y ante el "eh?" del profesor- ¿y el Baka, Yuu, Ruka? Hay muchos a los que les gusta Mikan, ¡por que solo dices que se aleje de mi?-

-Porque de todos ellos, eres el único que pone en peligro a Mikan-

Un silencio incomodo se instalo, lo sabía muy bien, todos los problemas de Mikan venían acompañados de él.

-La protegeré… la protegeré de todo peligro que corra- soltó muy seguro, y Narumi desencajó una carcajada- ¿de que ríes subnormal?-

-jajajaja, lo siento, es que no me refería a esa clase de peligros- el rubio sostenía su estomago, en verdad estaba a un punto de morir de risa, pero se logro controlar, al ver que iba a salir chamuscado- ok, corrijo mis palabras, eres el único con el que la "virtud" de Mikan corre riesgo.

-Perdon?-

-Yuu es muy tímido para siquiera confesársele a Mikan y Ruka hace tiempo que se dio por vencido y aunque regresara al juego, no iría mas allá de besarla.- explico el mayor- Akira, sin duda es planta de otra cosecha, pero se bien que jamás intentaría llevar a una niña de 13 a la cama-

-y piensas que yo si?-

-pienso… pensamos, que eres muy orgulloso para reconocer abiertamente que te gusta Sakura Mikan, pero demasiado celoso para dejar que otro se itérese por ella… o vas a seguir diciendo que no quemaste a esos chicos de preparatoria, que estaban viendo a Mikan_chan en clase de natación-

-Aun asi… no soy un pervertido como tu-

-puede que ahora te paresca tonto, pero cuando amas a una persona con la intensidad que parece que tu amas a mi "hija", podrías terminar intentando lastimarla, créeme, lo eh vivido.

Nota: algunas de las cosas están basadas en el manga, pero también me he saltado otras, como el ESP.


	3. Prepararse

**Prepárense**

"_créeme, lo eh vivido."_

Y con esas últimas palabras, Narumi lo había dejado solo pera reflexionar. Cosa que no hizo, solo apretó los puños y mando al diablo a todos, en especial a ex "lindas-bragas", que desde ese día se dedicaba a eludirlo, hubiese sido menos obvia si no hubiera pedido ayuda a la infeliz de Imai.

El invento numero 22666 mejor conocido como "el cinturón de Castidad", era… es, un cinturón (muy a la moda por cierto) para la cadera, grueso, de color negro, que da distintas descargas al usuario, cada que tiene contacto con una persona del sexo opuesto, la intensidad de la carga depende del chico en cuestión y el tipo de contacto. **Advertencia: Los niveles de descarga preestablecida están bajo las ideas del fabricante. Si usted no es Mikan Sakura, sea tan amble de leer el instructivo antes de colocarse el cinturón y elegir los niveles para cada individuo y/o acción.**

Para Natume no podía ser más divertido y agonizante al mismo tiempo, si bien le encantaba que Yuu, Tsubasa, Akira y el mismo Ruka mantuvieran la distancia con Mikan, para no lastimarla. El dichoso "aparatejo", había hecho notar a más aprovechados, que no había notado: empezando por la propia Imai_san.

Si ya se le veían las negras intenciones desde la primera navidad, cuando intento hacerle comer a Ruka un pastel de mala suerte en venganza de besar (en la mejilla) a Mikan, y hoy iba por los pasillos de la escuela muy calma sabiendo que al más leve rose entre esos dos dejaría inconsciente a una y traumatizado al otro. En cuanto el propio Natsume, una simple mirada bastaba para que la castaña se electrocutara y como buena rata de laboratorio con la repetición aprendió a evitar lo que atrae el dolor.

En ocasiones la correteaba por media escuela, mientras la otra con lagrimas en los ojos le gritaba, sin volverse atrás, que dejara de seguirla, en ocasiones preguntaba a quien se le cruzara "Natsume esta atrás?" y ante la respuesta afirmativa apretaba el paso, se veía tan linda corriendo como tonta protagonista de película de terror, hasta que siempre tropezaba y en el suelo hecha volita, a lagrimas suplicaba piedad, haciéndolo sentir como un vulgar acosador. Pero no podía evitar el juego, siempre se sentaba hasta al principio de la fila, rodeada de puras chicas y ni una estúpida mirada en días. ¿QUIÉN CREEN QUE ES ÉL PARA SOPORTAR SEMEJANTE INCITACIÓN, EL PAPA?

-Hotaru, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!- rogaba Mikan a su mejor amiga. Natsume se quedo escondido en la esquina del pasillo, escuchando.

-Hotaru_chan, por favor quítale el cinturón a Mikan_chan- Ese era Tonouchi_baka?

-por favor Hotaru- volvió a suplicar le niña. Despertando las mas perversas sospechas en el moreno, el picaflor de Tonouchi quería quitar el "cinturón de castidad" de Mikan, y esta también quería.

-Iman_san- reprendió Narumi, ante lo que Hyuga se imagino, negativa muda- necesitan que se lo quites.

-después de esto, lo vuelvo usar, lo prometo- "Y YA PARA QUE?" se quejo el espía cuya mente se estaba llenando de pensamientos bien cochinos de la castaña y en.. perdon y él sempai.

-por favor, Hotaru_chan- ese era… era "Sombra!", que hermano mayor ni que ocho cuartos, se dijo el menor, empesando a formar una bola de fuego en si mano.

-PORFAVOR!- se escucho un tumulto de voces, donde Natsume solo identifico a hombres y salió de las sombras dispuesto a quemarlos a todos, sobre todo a Mikan. Esa... esa... esa... "esa zorra", pero la esena lo saco de lugar, toda la clase de Alice Especial, estaban en DOGEZA, frente a Imai_san.- no posemos prepáranos para el festival cultural si Mikan_chan se electrocuta a cada rato POR FAVOR QUITALO.

(Natsume al suelo).

NotaFinal: Gracias** Gaby34355 y Ivette-chan-n.n**


End file.
